tipton_movedfandomcom-20200213-history
Duplicate Miniature Golf
Miniature Golf is the 59th episode of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. Zack and Cody go on a double date to a miniature golf course. Zack tries to impress his date, Ella, but things backfire on him. Cody invites Barbara. London joins a book club with Chelsea and Tiffany much to Maddie's amazement. Carey tries to become a more healthy-living person. Episode Summary Zack calls up a girl named Ella up in Suite 2330 and invites her on a date to go Miniature Golfing. While the call is going Carey is attempting to exercise. Zack convinces Cody to take his study date, Barbara Brownstein with them. Reluctantly, he accepts. On the date, Zack shows Ella what to do in terms of playing. She gets a "hole in one". Eventually, Ella gets more and more "hole in one's". Zack on the other hand was putting horrible. Cody and Barbara play fairly good too, but Barbara worries that they should be studying. As the game goes on, Zack gets more frustrated. He starts getting annoyed at Ella winning. Ella gets a near perfect game while Zack's score is very bad (Zack tore up the card before the score was calculated). Meanwhile, London informs Maddie that she started a gossip club. Maddie is astounded by this. London's friends, including Chelsea and Tiffany are in the club as well. The book they are apparently reading is Pride and Prejudice. Whenever they start reading, they just gossip. Maddie tells Mr. Moseby, who is also observing the club, but he says that it is what is expected; it is London they're talking about. Eventually Maddie walks over and asks them if they read the book. The members of the book club make excuses. Maddie suggests they form a gossip club, but then takes it back. They do not start the club. They agree they will start reading, but get lunch instead. Back at the Suite, Cody is joking about the mini golf game. He gets angry and squashes his egg. Zack tells Cody that it will not work out with Ella. Carey is surprised by this, but Cody says that it is only becuase he got beat by a girl. He gives her another chance and decides not to dump her but he says that they will all go back to Putt Putt party and he will beat her to a pulp. Back down in the Lobby London tells Maddie she read the book. She is lying when she recites a movie review instead. Maddie then explains that the book is like a soap opera and explains the story. To find out more she must read the book, so she does. Outside Suite 2330, Zack is practicing putt-putt. Mr. Moseby trips on one of the balls. He does not get angry becuase he used to play mini golf. Zack asks for help, but Moseby declines until Zack states that he will be out of the hotel more often. He agrees. They practice in the Lobby and Mr. Moseby makes a course. He gets a hole in one. Mr. Moseby then says he is ready. At Putt Putt Party Zack does very well, and becomes a sore winner. Then Zack makes a remark saying that even if Ella got a "hole in 0", she would still lose. Ella jokingly suggests that she should quit. Zack says that that would be being a quitter. Ella swears, then leaves. Barbara follows. Cody says that Ella is not a sore loser, Zack is a sore winner. Cody leaves. Down in the Lobby, the girls of the book club tell Maddie that they read the book. London, Maddie, Tiffany and Chelsea talk about the book but some discussion brings money into it. eventually there are pies thrown everywhere due to who has more money. Back up in Suite 2330, Zack goes on to Carey about the others leaving him. Carey explains to Zack that you should not use your competitive drive to crush others. Cody, Ella and Barbara come in, and Zack apologizes. Cody does not accept but Ella does. Ella then says that she let him win. The two leave going on about having a competition. Cody and Barbara agree to go to the library instead of mini golfing. Memorable Quotes * "No, no, I'm going to be a perfect gentleman. And we're going back to Putt Putt Party and I'm gonna politely pummel her to a pulp." - Zack Martin. * "Well, my butler was reading it to me, but my cell phone rang. It was Bradley Wiggins!" - Tiffany. * "Nope, my mother. Buellua Moseby. That woman is 250 pounds of fire and brimstone... and 20 pounds of coffee cake." - Marion Moseby. * "There is a slight breeze out of the northwest. The crowd is hushed." - Cody Martin. * "OK guys. Enough about fashion and cars. Lets get serious. What do you think- of my hair?" - London Tipton. Trivia * When London has a book club meeting, all the members admit having not read the book, but when they say "let's start now", they all turn to the middle of the book. * Zack's girlfriend Ella curses in this episode, but is covered by a loud honk. * Brittany Curran (Chelsea) is the third Drake and Josh guest star to appear in The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. The second was Holly O' Neil (Sammi Hanratty), in "Have a Nice Trip". The first was Alyson Stoner, who appeared as Max in more than one episode of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. * We learn that Barbara is Jewish. Gallery Miniature Golf (Screenshot 1).png Miniature Golf (Screenshot 2).png Miniature Golf (Screenshot 3).png Miniature Golf (Screenshot 4).png Miniature Golf (Screenshot 5).png Miniature Golf (Screenshot 6).png Miniature Golf (Screenshot 7).png Miniature Golf (Screenshot 8).png Category:Episodes Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 2)